


[Podfic] One Touch Too Many

by Rindle



Category: Ballykissangel
Genre: Actual story length: 3 min, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, F/M, Freetalk about this show that I love: 1 min, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: One touch is too many and never enough.Audio recording of Glinda's fic.
Relationships: Peter Clifford/Assumpta Fitzgerald
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] One Touch Too Many

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Touch Too Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65983) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8a0013d0ff5e99061cd0ecb98d8b715c/d7e68063ba25177a-fe/s500x750/4f7a5fad4ce775c1251ce003371580aae2f3455a.jpg)  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:10
  * **MP3:** 3 mb (96 kbps)
  * **M4B:** 4 mb (128 kbps)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/bk-one-touch-too-many-rindle_202101)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/md13t1yrhn2/BK_OneTouchTooMany_rindle.mp3)
  * M4B on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/55sa6tbwl5u/BK_OneTouchTooMany_rindle.m4b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [One Touch Too Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65983)
  * **Author:** [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda)
  * **Reader:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Cover art:** Rindle



**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voice Teams 2020, for Team Orange, _Orange-You-Glad-I-Saved-This-Braincell_.
> 
> Week 3 challenge: _FIRST!_
>
>> Create a podfic in a fandom that didn’t have any podfics on AO3 when this week of Voiceteam began.
> 
> Thank you, Glinda, for offering blanket permission!


End file.
